


Only Want You

by scaredycat



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredycat/pseuds/scaredycat
Summary: "Hey Nin ---", Jennie heard Lisa call out when she was just inside the kitchen's entrance. When Jennie heard the nickname she turned her head sharply and glared at the still blushing Lisa.Lisa realizing her mistake lowered her head and said, 'I'm sorry Jen, it-- it just slipped..Won't happen again. Sorry"It was a few seconds when Jennie finally spoke softly. "Don't you use that name on me again Lisa. Three years is long enough to bury ghosts of the past don't you think?"orLisa is the campus Casanova and Jennie is the ice queen but they can't pretend that they don't have a history AU.





	Only Want You

**Author's Note:**

> I am no writer so please please forgive the mistakes. I am just a newly minted Blink and i support this ship so hard. I will try to update this story as often as i can. Happy reading everyone. :)

Chapter 1

 

Brrrrrrrr!! Brrrrr!!!Brrrrrr!! Brrrr!!

The blaring sound of the alarm woke Jennie Kim with a start. 

"For fuckssake.." 

Jennie grumbled while blindly trying to feel for her phone on the night stand. When she finally found it, and with one eye still close, she irritably swiped the alarm off. She was in a very sour mood that morning. She hated Monday's 8 a.m class. It also didn't help that she finally slept at 3 a.m after hours of desperately trying to drown out the sounds coming from the next room with a pillow over her ear. 

Apparently her roommate's current bedmate was a screamer. Jennie rolled her eyes at the thought and forced herself out of bed.  After folding her bed things she stomped her way to the ensuit and closed the door a little forcefully. She didn't give a rat's ass anymore if she woke them, they surely didn't care that she could hear everything through the thin walls last night.

"Serves them right for keeping me up all night" she thought to herself before getting inside the shower. Half an hour later she was dressed and ready to go.

"Need some coffee if i want to survive economics" she said out loud and made her way to the kitchen at the back of the house. 

They lived in a four bedroom Victorian just a 5 minute walk outside of Black & Pinkerton University. Jennie and her other three housemates were all senior students. Jisoo studied Humanities with a minor in literature, while Rose was a Pre-law student. Her on the other hand was a Business Administration student with a minor in Economics. Their last housemate was Lisa, a fourth year Culinary arts student and her next door roommate. Lisa and her endless stream of fawning men and women, Jennie thought with an eyeroll. She stopped in her tracks when she saw that the object of her thoughts was already in the kitchen, stirring something that smelled heavenly on the stove top.

Lisa didn't notice her while she was silently humming to the inaudible song playing on her headphones. She was bopping her head and dancing lightly to the invisible beat. Jennie watched her silently. Though still annoyed at her for her obvious lack of decency, Jennie had to admit that Lisa was indeed one beautiful woman. With her tall toned frame, long slightly wavy blonde hair, big brown eyes, and pouty lips she was definitely easy on the eyes. Sex appeal on legs - Jenny thought with a smirk. No wonder everyone, boys and girls alike, kissed the ground she walked on. 

Lisa finally turned around and was midway through rapping the song's bridge when she noticed Jenny. Her face immediately transformed into a more somber expression. She immediately took off her headphones. 

"Sorry i didn't notice you there. Coffee? I just brewed a fresh pot" she asked Jennie with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. Jenny noded curtly and went to the cupboard to get her black travelling mug with the letters BP stenciled in pink on the side. She placed the mug on the table and watched Lisa pour the coffee for her. 

Lisa turned her head and lightly asked, "Don't you want some breakfast before heading out?" 

Jenny shook her head no. "Thanks but i have Economics at 8. I'm surprised you're up early, thought you'd be sleeping in considering.." she trailed off watching Lisa's reaction. 

Lisa stared at her with a stunned expression, but was the first one to look away. " Umm..I've been up since 6 a.m. My...umm friend had to go" she said, avoiding eye contact. 

"Right. Whatever", Jennie replied tersely. Jennie could see the undeniable blush that crept up Lisa's cheek. Satisfied that she got the reaction she wanted, she carefully closed her coffee mug and started making her way out of the Kitchen.

"Hey Nin ---", Jennie heard Lisa call out when she was just inside the kitchen's entrance. When Jennie heard the nickname she turned her head sharply and glared at the still blushing Lisa. 

Lisa realizing her mistake lowered her head and said, 'I'm sorry Jen, it-- it just slipped..Won't happen again. I'm sorry"

It was a few seconds later when Jennie finally spoke softly. "Don't you use that name on me again Lisa. Three years is long enough to bury ghosts of the past don't you think?"

Jennie watched as Lisa's embarrassed expression turned to a hardened one. The smile in her eyes immediately vanished, only to be replaced by a mixture of emotions Jennie could not name. They stared at each other silently across the expanse of the kitchen. Lisa was the first one to break eye contact, 

"Yeah. Of course Jen, you're right",Lisa said while nodding lightly. "We'll goodluck on on that 8 am class", she finished before briefly looking up at Jennie and turning her attention back on the bubbling pot on the stove.


End file.
